In recent years, soft silicone hydrogel contact lenses are increasingly becoming popular because of their high oxygen permeability and comfort. However, a lens formulation for making silicone hydrogel contact lenses generally comprises at least one silicone-containing vinylic monomer or macromer. Since the silicone-containing vinylic monomer or macromer used in the lens formulation contains a significant number of hydrophobic segments, the use of an organic solvent is necessary in order to produce a transparent formulation prior to curing. The use of organic solvents provides a number of challenges when producing contact lenses. For example, the organic vapors generated during lens production can raise safety concerns. Thus, it would be desirable to have a procedure that does not require the use of organic solvents to prepare silicone hydrogel contact lenses.